


Hello Old Friend

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: What took place in the limousine after Ed was released?





	

“Hello old friend.” 

Oswald leaned out of the car window with a smirk on his lips. Ed grinned back and got inside the car, looking over at his friend as he settled down in the car seat. His brown orbs met Oswald’s blue-green ones with a mischievous twinkle. 

“Hello, Mister Penguin.” 

Oswald tilted his head. “I thought we’ve talked about that. It’s Oswald.” 

“Fine, _Oswald.”_ Ed still had that smirk on his lips, as though he was thinking about something wicked. 

Oswald grinned happily. “Splendid! Now, I thought we’ll celebrate your release.” He picked up two glasses of champagne that’s already been poured and reached out one glass to his friend, Ed took it and quickly swept it down. Oswald watched Edward with curiosity as he sipped on his own champagne. 

Ed tossed the glass away before leering at Oswald. “That was nice, but I know an even better way to celebrate.” 

Before Oswald had a chance to responde, his friend was close by his side, thighs touching thighs and the mayoral candidate gulped and stared down as Ed’s hand moved across his leg, slowly caressing his thigh. 

“E-Ed…what?…” Oswald fluttered his eyes in both confusion and arousal when he felt a familiar twitch in his pants. 

“Shhh, Oswald.” Ed hushed so very close to Oswald’s ear before suddenly tugging on his collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Oswald gasped and his eyes went full blown when Ed`s lips came in contact with his own and he froze. 

What was this?! Why did Edward kiss him? 

Oswald couldn`t deny how good it felt and it wasn`t long until he relaxed and closed his eyes as he met Edward`s kiss with hungry lips, his fingers lacing into Edward`s soft hair. Edward licked on Oswald`s lower lip and sucked on it before slowly releasing it, causing a disappointed moan from the raven haired man. Oswald`s eyes fluttered open and stared into Edward`s brown and wicked gaze.

“W-What was that?” Oswald whispered with wide eyes, his heart still hammering inside his chest.  


“A thank you, _Mister Penguin,_ for helping me out _._ ” Edward husked before pulling his friend down with him on the seat and Oswald moaned as their lips touched once again. 

Oh, he loved this thank you very much...


End file.
